cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Who are your heroes?
Brian Cant and Geoffrey Hayes. Those are my answers. The question? “Who is your hero?” I grew up watching both Play School and Rainbow, and these two presenters are my go-tos. They’ve always been my heroes. Of course, now you’re making some assumptions about me. I can't blame you. You can tell a lot about someone by whom they idolize. Indeed, after two decades of studying so-called 'idols', I’ve realized that heroes are really magic mirrors. Your heroes don’t just reflect you; they reveal you. If you tell me who your idol is, I’ll tell you who you are. A few years ago, I started to think about the idols our children have today, when I heard children always talking about reality TV stars and people who were famous for, well, being famous. With my passionate enthusiasm for history, I knew there were better heroes for my kids to emulate. I wanted my daughter to look up to idols who were brave, humble, hardworking, people who blazed new trails and left behind a profound legacy. But the most important thing I wanted my children to understand is ordinary people can change the world. Any historical hero that has impacted our lives was once a kid, just like you and me. They had fears, they had doubts, they had flaws, they had everyday difficulties. They were also funny, smart, curious, and full of adventure, just like I hoped my kids would be. I wanted to do my own part to change the world. And so I started writing non-fiction children’s books. I began with MEET ALEXANDER HAMILTON, to teach my daughter the value of courage and bravery. Then I wrote MEET PATRICK HENRY, to teach my daughter about the importance of using your voice to speak up for someone who needs help. Today, the World's Favourite People series is one of the most successful children’s series in Britain. But I knew I could do more. That’s why I’m so proud that kids everywhere will be able to watch CBeebies’ newest series QUONDO AND THE TIME-TRAVELLING MACHINE, based on my books. The show will bring the idols of the past into the present, and help kids tackle challenges in their own lives. In one episode, Beatrix Potter teaches Quondo the true meaning of courage. In another, Freddy Mercury shows how powerful it can be when you speak up to help others. For me, this isn't just a telly programme. It's my dream for my daughter. My dream for all of us who need to see the power of an iconic person...and the power — and potential — in each of us. As I’ve learned in my research, there are thousands of ways to be a hero. But as parents, there is one thing we can all do: share with our kids our own heroes—from John Lennon to Enid Blyton, from Derek Griffiths to William Shakespeare, from a grandparent to an English teacher. Show our kids what our heroes accomplished. Show them what they stand for. Show them why they mattered. In the process, like it or not, you’ll be revealing the very best thing of all: who you really are. As for Cant and Hayes, when I was five years old, the taught me that you could use creativity to put good out into the world. I still owe them both for that. Category:CBeebies Grown-Ups Category:2019